


My Souls

by ConstantAnxiety



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Draenei, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Human Genitalia, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, Weird Biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 06:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12475384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantAnxiety/pseuds/ConstantAnxiety
Summary: A look at Velen, Archimonde, and Kil'jaeden's relationship before the fall of Argus.  Very light Nuuri and Rakeesh at the beginning.  A lot of the stuff in the story is obviously just my shitty headcanons on eredar culture/biology (which is why the non-human tag is there, I mean they're not humans anyways).





	My Souls

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first actual piece of fanfiction I've written in ages and the first time I've written M/M/M. Half of this was beta'd by my s/o and I took the time to edit/re-read but I still am just not satisfied with it, but decided to throw it up here anyway.   
> This is all basically a giant headcanon...but I think if one dude thinks of another two dudes as extensions of his soul...then that he might be in love with them. I found it really romantic actually that Velen cared so much for these two men and although I'm a big fan of Velen/Kil'jaeden, I think that Archimonde would have been involved after he came into the triumvirate. I see them all having equal power in their relationship but Velen definitely wants the role that he has. He finds a safe space between the three of them to engage in this sort of activity and just be himself because you know, being a prophet has to be hard. I know Velen has a wife/kid and I don't know all about their culture, but kind of felt that it might be a political marriage of sorts in my story.  
> I also had some fun with anatomy/biology. Since draenei are aliens, I just don't imagine entirely human biology/weens. I made up my own...weird version of it in my head and went with it. This isn't really any A/B/O dynamics but mating/heat cycles definitely.  
> Forgive me for any grammar/spelling mistakes that I might not have caught.

“Another long night tonight then?” Nuuri says softly as Velen comes out of his room.

Velen was tying his robe as he heard her speak to him. He turns around to face her.

“It is always long nights...” he looks down between his hooves as he fixes his sash properly.

Nuuri looks back down to her tome. “I see. There is a lot to be discussed I am sure. If you come home try not to wake the boy.”

He stands up straight and begins to head out into the city proper but not before seeing his son. Velen stops to peek in his son's room and sees that he is still sleeping. Not wanting to disturb him, the elder eredar steps lightly across the various objects sprawling across the floor and kisses him lightly on the plates adorning his forehead.

“Sleep well little light,” he whispers before exiting, almost slipping on a toy but gracefully catching himself on the wall. 

Nuuri smiles as she watches her husband check on their child. He was a good father, even if he was distant due to his work. That was really all that mattered to her, to know their son has him and her both. His eyes rarely caught her own, but she knew why. She felt pity for him rather than anger, but no remorse for their marriage, no remorse for their child either. Velen was a good man and never treated her poorly. 

Velen begins his way out the door, giving Nuri a wave before shutting the door. She raises up her hand to him as he leaves and the moment she hears the door shut, she turns her attention back to what she was reading. In the back of his mind he immediately heard, “Running late again?” A smile spreads across his lips as he travels toward the normal meeting spot for the three of them. “Still yourself Kil'jaeden. I will be there soon.”

“Hurry brother. It is important to start work early so that we may all finish in time to enjoy ourselves.”

*  
Long days were the norm for Velen, but nights were longer still, especially as this time of the month rolled around. He had split ways with his brothers earlier in the day to work on his own projects, both of them reminding him of where he was to be later that day. One hour had slipped into another as the eredar pours over the details of new improvements to be made, new discoveries of theory. Velen frowns as he realizes he was running late. A dull ache begins to form in his pelvis as he could smell something musky on the wind from below in the city. He sighs as his head lightens but his worries double.

“Late again?” Archimonde's voice rang out inside Velen's head.

“You keep us waiting brother. Our work is important, but -” Kil'jaeden chastises him before Velen cuts him off.

“Do not worry. I will be there soon.”

They all went silent as Velen closes his tome and puts it back on the shelf. He straightens his robes before walking out of his office and back out into the city. He keeps his head low and his tail lower still as he walks directly to a small housing settlement in a less crowded part of the city. He opens the door and walks inside. The house was neatly kept but very lived in. The smell coming from upstairs made Velen weak in the knees as he entered, a slightly darker shade of purple spreading across his cheeks. He shakes his head to bring himself back. Crystals line the wall leading up the stairs keeping light dim but steady as he travels up them. He stops in front of the door.

“All of it this time,” a voice, Archimonde's, seeps through him.

“Hands and knees. Bring the leash in between your teeth,” Kil'jaeden coos in his mind with a certain sharpness at the end. Velen knew not to disappoint.

The prophet takes his sash and undoes it. The white, purple, and red robes fall to the floor. This leaves Velen with only a pair of black briefs hanging around his hips framing a patch of black fur that trails downwards. Slightly embarrassed regardless of how many times he had gone through the motions, Velen loops his fingers around the band and brings it past his hips revealing his thick sheathed manhood, a shade deeper violet than the rest of his skin. Although no one could see him, he felt the lingering gaze of his brothers in his mind. The cold air made him very aware of his state of undress, his tail curling to try to warm his backside. Black tresses cascade down his muscular back which were littered with strike marks that look recent enough for someone to question the prophet on what had happened. His tail tip runs over the ones on his legs. A shiver runs down his spine. He looks to the peg beside the door which only contained one black leather leash. He thinks for a second about disobeying. His tail twitches over the lacerations again.

“Don't.” twin stern growls come through his mind.

Velen shivers again but not from the cold as he drops to his hands and knees. The door before him was just barely cracked open, as it usually was. The prophet places the leather leash between his canines and uses his face plate to nudge the door further open. The carpet was soft underneath him, but his knees still ached as he trudged forward into the waiting light on the other side. The scent of the other males guide him, entrance him as he opens the door completely. His cock twitches in anticipation.

Bright amethyst crystals dot each of the walls of the bedroom Kil'jaeden and Archimonde share. Heavy black silken curtains hang over the single window to block anything inside from coming into view of the public. The lights were dim regardless of the crystals with little light coming in from outside but the two men on the bed could clearly see the other eredar coming into the room. Velen crawls into the room on his hands and knees and looks straight ahead at the two other eredar who were impatiently waiting for him. Kil'jaeden was utterly nude other than the smile on his face, hooves crossed and cock growing at the sight of Velen. His gold ringed appendages curl slightly as he looks toward his other partner. Archimonde confidently smirks at Velen prostrating himself. He crosses his arms across the talbuk leather harness crisscrossing his broad dark blue chest. The flat tip of his manhood pokes out of the top of his sheath. Velen on his knees was a delicious sight, for once, yielding to him.

“I see you finally made it...come,” Kil'jaeden motions to Velen, “But not on the bed. Not yet.”

Archimonde reaches to the table adjacent to the bed and grabs a plain black leather collar, like one someone might tether to a marsuul or talbuk. Velen's hooves clack across the ground as crawls. His gaze does not leave his brother's faces. 

“Beautiful...” Kil'jaeden speaks softly, as he takes the collar from the dusk skinned eredar, his gaze shifting to Velen as he speaks. His brother props his lavender ridges against his hoof and rubs the entirety of his face across it, then turning to Archimonde and giving the same treatment. Archimonde's tail curls and he sighs happily. Both eredar's manhoods swell as they watch Velen's submission. The prophet's cock rises, his tail swishing lazily behind him as he shows his brothers the love he has for them. He brings his head up to Kil'jaeden's, eyes shining with desperation. He presents his neck as he sits on his knees, flat tip of his manhood poking outwards and flared between his thighs. Kil'jaeden kisses the kneeling eredar on his ridges as he wraps the leather collar around his neck. His tendrils hang in Velen's face and the temptation is too much. Amethyst lips wrap around azure appendages, sucking lightly, the scrape of teeth just barely touching. Kil'jaeden inhales sharply.

“Bad. You didn't ask first,” he grunts as Velen stops his ministrations.

Archimonde stands up and comes around back of Velen.   
“He didn't ask to worship our hooves either, but you were too entranced to notice,” Archimonde rebuts as he clips the leash to the collar on the kneeling man.

Kil'jaeden smirks, “He will just have to be punished for it later then.”

Velen's cock pulses beneath him, their scents combining and overwhelming his senses with their words and touch as well. How he had wanted so badly to be with his brothers again in this way, to express his love to them. The click of the leash resonates in his mind; at last he could just be entwined with those he loved. His eyes close and Kil'jaeden strokes his raven locks.

“You want to let go don't you? You're here now. No more prophet...just Velen. Ours. Just ours,” Kil'jaeden whispers, hot breath blowing into Velen's ear as he gently bites the outer lobe. Archimonde takes Velen's tail and lifts it up, rubbing the underside tenderly, coming ever so close to just underneath the base.

“My hearts...my souls...” Velen responds, eyes closing as he rests his back against the eredar behind him. His brother's lips, all of them meet with his own in a fury of clashing fangs and tongues. Archimonde bites Velen's lip, hard enough to make blood drip down, while Kil'jaeden's tongue traces the trickle down his chin. He kisses his way back up to violet colored lips again and gently rubs his tongue across Velen's own. Archimonde lets the two enjoy themselves as he begins to rub Velen's tense shoulders and back, his mouth descending on the prophet's neck. The dusk colored eredar's fangs sink into the prophet's neck above the collar, causing him to gasp, and Archimonde to growl as he presses his hardness into his brother's back. Kil'jaeden strokes the appendages cascading from Velen's head, carefully squeezing them. The prophet's head was swimming in pleasure as all his worries dies away, all his uncertainty melts. Kil'jaeden presses his cock against Velen's.

“My souls...please...” Velen looks desperately to his brothers as Archimonde's hand sneaks around to grip both men. 

“What is it that you desire pet?” Archimonde purrs as his hand strokes both of the other eredar's cocks in front of him, lightly grasping them together. Velen's breath hitches as his brother calls him such titles. Archmonde chuckles confidently and yanks on the leash, choking the violet skinned eredar. Kil'jaeden's lips descend upon his brothers, stealing what little air he had left, as his hand intertwines with the other on both of their cocks. They rub Velen in tandem, Kil'jaeden's hips slowly thrust, and Archimonde pressing desperately into the cleft under his brother's tail.

The prophet feels his mind slipping under. It was pure bliss as his eyes begin to go black and he sinks into the eredar desperately pressing into him from behind. Archimonde could feel him slipping too far as his brother's lungs heave and lets up on the leash. The lavender skinned eredar gasps for air as he slowly comes back to. Kil'jaeden strokes his hair with his free hand.

“Take our pet to the bed,” Archimonde commands as he releases his grasp. Kil'jaeden lovingly picks Velen up and places him on the plush bed behind him.

“Do you want it? To lose it completely?” Kil'jaeden asks. Velen nods his consent and his brothers grin wickedly.

“Get the restraints...I'll set up everything else,” Archimonde commands as Kil'jaeden reaches underneath the bed. He brings out a large box and opens the lid, laying the contents out on the bed; leather straps, several small crystal vials containing liquids of differing colors, gold rings with inlaid argunite gems, a silk black blindfold, a small cylindrical device, and a set of metal spreader bars. 

Archimonde takes the silken cloth and drapes it around Velen's eyes, tying it in the back. Velen stays perfectly still as his brother does this and his other lifts his legs up and begins to attach the bar to them. The cuffs on the bar were tough, made of leather and barely gave any wiggle room. Kil'jaeden easily flips Velen over after attaching them to his ankles and admires his work. Archimonde takes the spare leather and grabs his prone brother's arms. He takes one set of leather and ties his wrists together. Kil'jaeden knowingly grabs the small cylindrical shaped device and hands it to Archimonde who takes the last set of leathers. Kil'jaeden grabs Velen's tail and lifts it up, stroking lovingly up and down the length as Archimonde grabs the kneeling eredar's manhood and does the same. Velen's breath stops for a moment as he feels the cold device rubbing against his cock and then the leather going around it. A button is pressed and the device begins to hum as it sends vibrations up and down his manhood. Velen grunts and squirms in his bindings but finds himself unable to do much. His brothers laugh at him. 

“Not too tight is it?” Archimonde questions. Velen shakes his head no.

“Good. Then let us begin.”

Kil'jaeden sits in front of Velen who was still on his hands and knees. He slips his brother's head onto his lap, conveniently right next to his cock. Velen could smell him so strongly now, a mix of musk and mana, stirring a need inside of him. Kil'jaeden leans back against the pillows behind and musses Velen's hair as he brings his brother's head closer to his length. 

“You may,” the light skinned eredar's lips curl into a smile.

Velen presses his lips against the shaft that rests against his face. His lips travel to the tip and over the head. His tongue darts out to lick the precum dribbling out, slow and methodical came the familiar taste of salt and sweet until nothing was left. Kil'jaeden slips into his mouth completely with a bit of a push from his brother's hips. His hands entwine in Velen's raven locks, running his claws up and down his scalp lovingly. The flat head flares on the roof of his mouth as it descends down into his throat, the ridges rub against his tongue. Velen softly moans as Kil'jaeden begins to pick up his pace and Archimonde's claws dig into his back. 

“Now that you are properly gagged as well,” Archimonde chuckles, “It's time for you to learn not to be so late...nor so forgetful.”

Archimonde picks up the leash where it laid now on the bed and wraps it around his hand. Velen knew well what was coming and braces himself for it. The eredar behind him grabs a full hand of his rear and lets go before reeling back. Sharp pain makes Velen's tail fly up and his cock swell as Archimonde's hand lands against his ass. Smack after smack resounds through the room as Archimonde punishes him for his varying transgressions for several minutes, all the while using the leash to pull Velen up and down on the resting brother's manhood. Kil'jaeden shivers beneath their touch. The feeling of his brother's tight wet throat surrounding him was almost too much for him to bear, all the while, the wonderful sounds he was making were vibrating him in the most pleasant of ways.

“I swear you do this on purpose...you enjoy it so,” he purrs as he rubs a burgeoning welt on the prophet's backside before again striking with his bare hand.

Velen's cheeks were a deep shade of violet as he continues to service his brother, his breathing having difficulties as he could barely contain himself but had to due to the leather straps binding his manhood as well as the collar around his neck. Kil'jaeden could sense the tumult his brother was going through and decides that his pet should be allowed some recourse. His claws wrap around Velen's cock and squeezes. Velen groans in pain, but his manhood throbs in Kil'jaeden's hand. The leather straps were getting tight, lavender flesh straining against them, and Kil'jaeden began to worry about how much more they could hold. 

“Always taking pity on our pet,” Archimonde laughs as his finger traces down the cleft beneath Velen's tail and then back over the marks he had made, “But masters are not made to be cruel...only to mold those who are willing to serve.”

Kil'jaeden undoes the bindings around Velen's swollen member and hands the vibrator directly to his counterpart on the other side. Archimonde grins as he takes the device and begins to run it up and down his pet's sensitive strip above his balls but beneath his tail. Kil'jaeden begins to pump Velen's cock, long hard strokes and squeezes that made his brother buck desperately against his hand. Velen's nose rests right against the blue fur nestled above his brother's cock and wants so badly to grab his hips that his wrists squirm against the bindings. The other eredar laughs as he presses into the prophet's sweet spot through the thin veil of skin, making Velen even more desperate to come undone.

“You can't do anything. Stop that,” Archimonde keeps his pressure steady against the sweet spot underneath Velen's perineum. 

Velen's tail lashes to and fro as Kil'jaeden continues to milk him steadily. Archimonde presses harder as his hand reels back and thuds against Velen's ass. Cum pumps through the lavender skinned eredar's cock as the last smack does him in, the sensations overloading him and sending him over the edge and into his brother's hand. Muffled cries resound around Kil'jaeden's member which was still entrenched in the velvet heat of Velen's throat. 

“Velen...” Kil'jaeden hisses through his canines as he coats the prophet's throat in his seed, the sight of his brother struggling was too much for him to bear, the feel of his throat, tongue, and heat coaxing the seed from him was glorious. His grip tightens, holding Velen in place as cum still drips down his throat. Velen wiggles in his bindings, his manhood aching for more already as he swallows all of the gift that his brother had left for him. Heat rises in the pit of his loins and his tail stands rigid. His hips barely wiggle due to his bindings, but he pushes back against Archimonde's cock, the bottom ridges sending shivers down his spine as they graze his backside. 

“Don't waste a single drop my soul,” Kil'jaeden purrs as he begins to loosen his grip and bring Velen's head up for air. 

Archimonde grabs two vials close by him and places the vibrator on the table where they once were. The first vial he spreads across Velen's sore and swollen cheeks, an ointment to soothe him. The prophet sighs in relief as it begins to take the swelling down. Only moments later however, he could feel prodding fingers and slickness rubbing against his crevice gently.

“You go into heat more than the talbuk,” Archimonde laughs as his lips graze Velen's neck and fingers move closer to the small ring of flesh nestled between thick globes underneath his tail. 

Kil'jaeden smiles as he strokes the appendages on Velen's face. Cum dribbles down the lips of his brother as he pops his cock outside of them. He rubs his scent all over Velen's face, underneath the black cloth covering his eyes and over the proud ridges of his nose. Velen's breath hitches as he hears the creak of the bed behind him and feels the strong grip of claws on his hips. The fingers in his rear begin to circle the outside of his entrance and gently prod until the tip of one blunted claw slides inside. Archimonde grins as Velen does the rest of the work for him. Both eredar could smell their pet and themselves as their lust heightens. Velen could barely stand the scent of the other males surrounding him as his heat intensifies. It made his body ache terribly for them.

“Very tight. It has been too long since you have enjoyed yourself despite your heat...I can tell. You really did wait since the last time we were able to be joined like this. Good pet,” Archimonde says softly, his other hand still somewhat coated in oil slides up and down Velen's tail.

Velen's back would arch if only it could as Archimonde parts his entrance again with another finger. He could feel both digits caressing and massaging his insides, slowly separating to ready him for the other eredar's manhood. His brother's thick finger angles upward, finding the small nub and striking it slowly but consistently. Velen's head shoots up as he feels his cock instantly dripping again as Archimonde continues to stroke him.

Archimonde withdraws his fingers and replaces it with the head of his cock. He takes the vial and douses his lower half in the oils, his hand running up and down the long rigid tube like length of his cock. 

“You've been looking forward to this, haven't you?” Archimonde grins, gently pressing against him, claws sinking into the other eredar's hips.

Velen nods. His tail wraps around Archimonde's hips and guides him closer until he can feel the sweet pop of the bulbous head entering his heat. The prophet's breath hitches as Archimonde hilts himself quickly, the brown fur nestled above his manhood now grazing Velen's backside. 

Velen could feel lips wrapping around his length, fangs trying to stay out of the way as his brother sneaks under him.

“Serve and you shall receive in turn,” Archimonde grins as his claws sink into the taut ass of his pet, “And I think of all of us, you have served the most.”

His walls form around Archimonde's thick pulsing length as his brother began to move his hips behind him, grabbing his tail and rubbing it. The hand around the leash grips it tightly, a small tug to show the depth of power behind the user. Kil'jaeden's lips make wet smacking sounds as he services his brother, Velen's balls resting on his face as he makes soft vibrating purrs while keeping his momentum of slowly teasing the cum from them. Velen softly moans between them until Archimonde bends down and sinks his fangs directly into Velen's neck where he had earlier. The prophet growls as his body stiffens, deep sobs erupting from his throat as his brother wraps his other arm around his chest. Kil'jaeden continues to pop the violet head in and out of his mouth, smiling at each throb and twitch he elicited from his brother.

Archimonde's hips nuzzle Velen's rear as the thundering presses of them shake the rest of his body. His manhood never completely exits his brother's tight heat, leaving the head plugged inside of him. He arches up a bit and tries to angle upwards, pressing hard against his upper wall until he found it. Velen's sobs grow in intensity suddenly as Archimonde grazes the tiny sensitive nub. Kil'jaeden brings his hand up to run his long nails against Velen's hips. His hands intertwine with the other eredar's and both begin to leave lacerations on the prophet's hip that make him buck into Kil'jaeden's mouth harder.

“Such a breedable body you have pet...” Archimonde purrs, “You smell so good too...all day, you've teased us with your heat.” 

Doubling down his efforts, Archimonde continues to rut directly into Velen's spot. Each time the pressure builds, the heat rises inside him, until he can hardly stand it any longer. A rush of seed coats Kil'jaeden's mouth, muffled moans from under the prophet are quickly overpowered by his own choking sobs of release.

“Good boy!” Archimonde hisses as his teeth once again sinks into his pet.

Kil'jaeden swallows each drop of Velen's seed, licking around the head and down to the base to clean the other eredar off completely. He pushes himself up to face the veiled man, releasing his hand from Archimonde's to stroke at the other's face. His dusky lips press against violet ones as he presses his manhood directly against Velen's. 

“...masters please...” he begs against Kil'jaeden's lips. He needed both of them inside of him, wanted Kil'jaeden to mark him in the same ways the other male was.

The other two eredar smile knowingly, “Not tonight...you need to be readied more for that. But I have something that will help,” Kil'jaeden breathes softly against him, “You can have that next time.”

Velen huffs, a serious pout, but nevertheless a pout. The thud of Archimonde's hand against his rear rang out through the room. He roughly pulls the leash back as Kil'jaeden's lips fell upon their brother's again. The air leaves Velen's throat as his consciousness begins to wain. Warmth fills his ass the twitching of Archimonde times with his own body again releasing itself all over the pelvis of Kil'jaeden. After what seems like an eternity, Velen can feel the air returning to him as the grip on his collar loosens. He collapses on top of his brother, panting for air. Light blue hands tug at the black veil over his eyes until it is gone completely. His sight still rather hazy, he could see Kil'jaeden softly smiling beneath him. The pop of Archimonde removing himself makes him tremble as the other male begins to undo his bindings. Rough hands begin to rub each part of him that the cuffs and leathers bound.

“Are you hurting? Can you feel your arms and legs?” he asks as continues to massage Velen's wrists.

The prophet smiles, “I am more than fine my soul.” Archimonde pats his rear and leaves to the other room.

Kil'jaeden runs his fingers through Velen's hair as their other brother goes to clean off. He kisses him softly and Velen returns the favor, smiling all the while as he hadn't in so long. A few minutes later, Archimonde returns and plops down in the bed beside the two on the other side of Velen. He leans back and pulls the blankets back over them and quickly begins to snore. Kil'jaeden laughs as he holds on to his love. 

“Always so quick to run out of energy yet always the first to dive into this. I am glad that we can share these moments together with one another...Archimonde has only brought more joy into our lives,” Velen smiles.

Kil'jaeden nods as he clasps Velen's hands. “It will always be this way my soul. We are never truly apart.”

“You are all part of me...to be without you would be like dying. You are my heart, my soul.”


End file.
